Moonlight
by moonlight09
Summary: New member! moonlight....
1. A Moment Past Morning

A Moment Past Morning... 

Robin saw Moonlight sitting alone, so he decided to join her,they exchanged glances not knowing what to say they continued staring most at each other's eyes even though robin had a mask on...until finally one of them spoke,"I'm sorry Moonlight, I made a mistake," Robin spoke gently while sitting at the very edge of the tower, watching the sunset.  
"shh, it's okay Robin, I understand" Moonlight, the new member of the Teen Titans said, pitting her finger in his lips.  
They stared at each other even more close then a while ago, looking at each other's lips and back to the eyes a several times. He wanted to kiss her alright, so badly, but suddenly,Starfire came flying in front of the both of them with her arms crossed,. She eyed Robin in disappointment the most and went close to him and suddenly, 'WHAM' Starfire had slapped Robin's cheek so hard everything went black.He could hear the beaping in his head, as he lay unconcious.

Fortunately, he realized the ringing was not because of Starfire or anything in that matter. He realized it was his alarm that had been rigning the whole time.  
He had slept thirty minuites more than he usually does in his early morning schedule.  
"Shit, what the heck kind of a crappy dream was that?!" After realizing that he's back to reality, he rubbed his head, it ached like Starfire really did slap him.

Robin Began his usual 5:00 a.m training, although, today, he was thirty minutes late. But that wasn't the only reason why his training was different from the other days.One more reason is because he saw Moonlight training, even earlier than him! She worked the course by shifting the computer to 'auto-pilot' mode while she was there, trying to perfect her course. Rocks came at her, some she exploded, stepped on and others she got hurt with...going through exlplosives and sharp pieces of broken glass. Unfortunately, after the whole course was done her score was FAILED at the mission... she fell on to some grass near by and rubbed her sleepy and tearful eyes, sobbing because she could never be good enough. Robin would have approched her if they din't have that big fight two days ago.

(Re-cap: Two days ago)(The day Moonlight fulfilled her lifetime dream of being a hero or the day she became a Titan, They had to catch slade because he was in pocession of a kidnapped child)(All of the Titans were split up by force, all of them had been separated of any cotact whatsoever to each other while they each tried to track down Slade)(Unluckily, Moonlight was the one attacked by Slade knowing she was the weakest in the group. Moonlight failed her mission as a member of the Teen Titans to capture)(Slade and bring the kidnapped child to safety. The kid was still with slade and slade had just hurt moonlight and transported her to the tower so she'd wake up there)(After the whole thing, When Moonlight was feeling better, Robin wanted to have a talk with what she has done. But, Instead of Moonlight being the one to be able to)(Explain, Robin's temper arose, so he scolded her so much. "Just because you have looks, don't you dare think that's an excuse to not take this seriously! We need)(Someone strong, someone fierce! we don't need...you!" He said while clenching her wrists tightly in his palms. "I...I tried my best, I really did" she said sort of scared)("Well, I guess your best is not good enough!" He said as her trew her to the floor and realized he was hurting her by the tears she shed. " M..Moonlight.. I'm I'm sor)( Instead of listening to what Robin wanted to say to her, she scurried to her room wiping her tears as they shed violently.)

So instead of confronting Moonlight and apologizing what he knows was his fault, he just fell back asleep and just thought about HER.


	2. A Moment Too Soon

A Moment too Soon...

Robin woke up, it was already sunset, he was surprised at how long he's been sleeping. "God, I'd better go down and get some food or I'll starve.  
So, he went down to the living room. As he walked down the hall, he saw Moonlight walk before him.  
"Moonlight," he said as he grabbed her arm. Yet, she did'nt want to see his face anymore. "Moonlight, c'mon, I just wanted to"  
Moonlight answered before he could continue, "Just...Just save it Robin, I'm tired.  
Robin, doing the opposite of what she said, held her arm even tighter, holding her back.  
"Moonlight, give me a chance, I said I just wanted to talk to you"  
A tear fell off Moonlight's face as she looked him straight in the eye,  
"I know, Robin, I know, but what if I'm too tired of you that I can't stand hearing your voice, tell me what I should do?" She said sobbing infront of him. He let go of her arm and just patted her back. He embraced her close to his chest. Soon, Moonlight realizied how Robin held her close to him, and how she was falling in love by his sensitivity AGAIN.  
"Robin, don't do this..." she said, wiping her tears herself.  
"Do what?" he said innnocently.  
"I don't love you anymore, so just... just leave me alone!" she said running back to the room.  
As Moonlight went running, Starfire was infront of her, going the opposite direction.  
"Friend Moonlight, is everything alright? she asked in her usual tamaranean accent.  
"No, actually, everything isn't, Star" Moonlight answered in a very low voice.  
"Come Moonlight, let me share you some of my companionship" she said trying her best to help.  
"Thanks...Starfire, but I wanted to be alone for a while.." she responded, tears falling off her face.  
"No, friendship does not take no for an answer, I can see you need my help?" she said hugging Moonlight.  
"Yes, yes Starfire, I'd really like that." she said, accepting Star's hug greatfully. 


	3. Runnin' Away

Running Away...

(In Starfire's room)  
(After hours of conversation)  
"It's really hard to explain Star...love's something I've waited for, but some people, when they've found it already, wished they never should have found it in the first place"  
"I am guessing you are that somebody?" Starfire said, questioning her thoughts,with care for her.  
"Yeah, Star, I'm one of those people" She replied as she closed her eyes, sighed in deeply and let the tears flow down her face.  
"Wait here for a miniute Moonlight, I shall go and get you aome of my hot cocoa beans and milk, I could see you need it badly." she said with a smile on her face.  
"Sure Star, thanks..." That's all she could say, because of what she was thinking.

Star did'nt go to the kitchen just to get hot chocolate, but talk to Robin about Moonlight. She walked down he hall, going near the couch, there were she saw Robin slumped on the couch, staring into space. She decided to sit beside him and talk about random things first, but she couldn't help herself, so she skipped to the point.  
"Robin, just so you would know, Moonlight feels simply awful." Starfire said "Are you saying you're on her side?" Robin said heating up.  
"Why not make an apology, Robin?" She asked sweetly.  
"Because, Starfire...just Because!" he said raising his voice.  
"Because what?" she questioned.  
"Look, Starfire, I promise you, I will apologize, just not today. okay?" He said, trying to calm down.  
"Okay, Robin, as long as you promise." She held his hand and stood up, letting go slowly.  
Starfire left him alone, leaving him to gaze some more. He did gaze some more, as the matter of fact. Just thinking about his dream and why he had it.

Starfire went back to her room, seeing Moonlight was gone. Starfire could'nt be any more shocked at what had just happened. She went over her side table drawer and took the note on top of it, reading it out loud:

Sorry, Starfire...I just had to do it, I can't take it anymore, thanks for being the friend I never had, I'll miss everyone there, but don't cry, I'll be back soon, most probably. One favour, Star, I beg you not to search for me. I'll come by when the time is right.  
Love,  
Moonlight

Starfire let go of the paper, staring out in space. She realized she should go out and tell the others, so she did as her instinct told her to. She ran outside, finding all of them sitting on the couch. She ran to Robin and he welcomed her in his arms, hugging her tightly.  
"What is it star?" he said pushing the locks of her hair in her face.  
"Moonlight, she is...she is...GONE." she said as she sobbed in between her sentence.  
"Starfire, what are you talking about, c'mon, tell me." Robin said, looking at her teary eyes.  
Starfire handed the paper to him and he read the runaway letter out loud so everybody could hear him.  
"Love , Moonlight." he ended.  
"Shit" Cyborg murmurred. While all of them just stared at Robin, knowing it's his fault. 


	4. Found You

Found You

Robin arched his eyebrows and said "I have to go find her.  
"What?!" Beastboy said surprised, " She said she din't want to be looked for!" Even I know that"  
"Just Shut up Beastboy." He said putting on his utility belt. "I'm going." He said as they stared at him when he left the tower.

He brought his R-cycle, going through the city to look around for her. He stoo don the tallest building in Jump city, just trying to locate where she could be. Stll, no sign of her. So, he took a shortcut to the Titans Tower by going under a bridge, a very dark one infact. He saw a shadow, he could she how it shook maybe because of the cold.  
"Moonlight?" He screamed out, looking for her. "Moonlight, I know you're there, c'mon, please come out!" he said again.  
The shadow came quickly to him, running to him, actually. She hugged him the minuite she came close to him, and cried in his arms.  
"Robin..." She said as she cried and shook from the cold. "It's me"  
"I..I..know, Moonlight," he said hugging her even closer to him. "Just..just, don't scare me like that ever again, okay"  
"You...you, cared?" She asked trying tell by his expression.  
"Ofcourse I did...c'mon, let's go home." He said as he held her hand and pulled him to her motorcycle. She, refused to step in and said:  
"Robin, I can't"  
"Moonlight, we don't have time to play games... we have to go, they're very worried"  
"No, Robin, I won't today"  
Robin pulled her hand even more than a while ago.  
"Robin, stop, that hurts"  
"I won't stop unless you come home with me! Now c'mon, let's go!" He yelled "No, I said I din't want to!!!" She said as she hit Robin's cheek.  
"That's it, I don't care whether you're coming home or not! I'm leaving, with or without you"  
"Robin, I just said I'm not ready! Please!!! I don't wanna fight anymore!" Robin's R-cycle left in a swoosh leaving Moonlight alone."Please?" she whispered. 


	5. Gunshot!

Gunshot

She just couldn't believe it, Robin was pissed alright, and she dosen't like him when he's pissed. She can't belive he lost hope on her because he knew her too well and thought she'd come home as soon as she can or in other words, the next day... But, as Robin arrived at the tower, he thought about her for the whole night, even though he wasn't able to sleep, he wouldn't go back to her and tell her he loves her and he wants her to come home and stay up late with him while drinking the best coffe that Moonlight made...

A few days has passed and Moonlight still hasn't came back and Robin thought about her as he dug up some of their pictures together. He unrapped an old box from under his bed. He blew the dust off it and took out a small pouch of pictures and looked at each, staring in to them, like he could almost imagine it happening infront of him.  
The time of which the pictures where taken was when thay had first met, in the jump city central park, by the swings. "I had so much fun, haha," he murmuredas he stared some more. "so did she" he continued in a low voice.  
"Maybe you should just go to her. AGAIN." a voice said behind him.  
Robin didn't hesitate to look back, knowing already who it was by the deep and calm voice, "Raven...You know about that night? how"  
"Hehe, me? ofcourse I know about it." Raven said, jokingly.  
"Raven, please, I'm not in the mood." he said to her looking her straight in her eyes.  
"okay,okay... I mean, just go to her, already, apologize before it's too late"  
"What do you mean before it's too late"  
Raven threw him a dirty look. He already knew she couldn't tell him.  
"But...but.." he murmured again.  
"But what? Robin, if you want her back, you should lower your pride"  
Robin gave out a deep sigh and stood up, and Raven did the same, "Thanks Raven" he said as he hugged her.  
"Anytime" she replied as she smiled and gave him a hug back.  
"This was really a big help to me, Raven, thanks, you don't know how important this is to me... but, I gotta go okay"  
"Okay." she replied.  
He smiled and let go of her to leave.

He left the tower and drove off to wherever he thought she might be. He stopped, shocked when he saw Slade 'bots surround him. "Shit." he whispered. They began attacking him like crazy, hundreds of them, ganging up on him. he didn't want to call the other titans, because he was too ashamed to be seen, looking for Moonlight.One of them hit him hard on the stomach, making him fall to the ground. He punched back, but then, he also got kicked, several times after. He got lasered but fortunately, they missed him but he got punched and kicked and punched again and again, almost loosing conciousness. He bled badly,  
Bruises covered his skin and his uniform was torn apart showing more wounds and scars. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye, already, with a cut above his one masked eye. They suddenly stopped attacking and looked at him, slumped in the corner and one of them, Pointed right in front of him, it was a gun. he was almost unconcious, although, he fought the pain and tried to stand up.  
"BANG!!!" the gun sounded.  
A brunette jumped infront of Robin, blocking him from the deadly weapon. She jumped bravely and fell to the ground and moaned in the pain.  
"MOONLIGHT!!!" Robin screamed.  
"Arrrghhhh! Rob...b...i..n... Arrghhhhh..." She was gasping even barely breathing and her eyes fluttering, you could tell she was in pain.  
Robin, although he was so weak, he continued to move towards her.  
"Robin, go, save..you...r..sel..f..." She said trying to spare his life.  
"No...no I won't, Moonlight, I'd never leave you...c'mon, stay with me please!" he said as he cried violently beside her and kneeling on the ground "I love...y...yo..u" She said, leaving him speechless, but he tried his best to respond, knowing, this could be their last goodbye.  
He touched her flawless, smooth cheek lightly with his fingers, "I love you, Moonlight, I was just a coward not to admit it...I LOVE...YOU"  
"You were never a coward, you were always to good to be true to me..." She said as her eyes began to slowly close. "I love...y..." her head sank backwards in to Robin's chest and Robin screamed at this point. knewing she just passed out, or she may be gone forever.  
Robin thought of ways of how to reach to the tower as soon as possible, while searching for where the bullet hit her. Until, he thought of calling Raven, knowing she'd understand.He got out his communicator and carried Moonlight in his weak arms to move somewhere without all the explosives behind them.  
"Raven!" he said with hiccups in between, "Raven...I..I...we..." Raven understood that Robin sounded the most scared then he's ever been, and said "Robin, slow down! What is it? c'mon"  
"Raven...It's...it's... Moonlight"  
"What about her, c'mon Robin, tell me"  
"I...I think she might be...dead...sniff"  
"Robin, I'm on my way! hang on"  
"Raven, hurry...please"  
"I will. Robin. I will"  
Robin tilted his head up to the sky, as his eyes shed tears and as the tears fell on his cheeks. He looked up at the sky, to heavens, it was raining. Also, as if the sky was upset... It was dark, then, it started to get purple, noticing it was Raven's shadow, he held Moonlight closer to him and patted her cheek saying:  
"Hang on, Babe...sniff" he said, looking at her pale face. "You'll be fine, I promise"  
"I k...k...now yo...u...u...do..." Monlight whispered lightly, as tears began to fall on Robin's face. 


End file.
